Skeletons in the Closet
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: Morgan was content with the life she'd found after what happened all those years ago. However, the past has a hard time staying in the past. Can she truly survive in a world that would love nothing more than to see her dead?
1. 000

**A/N: This story is rather special you see. I'm going to use it to finally complete a certain book that's been gathering dust. This story is inspired by many things, but mainly 1 thing in particular. See if you can guess the twists before they happen!**

* * *

 **#001**

* * *

 _You're enjoying making sand castles at the beach, when the ocean waves wash up a message in a bottle. You pull out the message: What does it say?_

* * *

 **#002**

* * *

 _An old couple stops you in the street and says you'd be perfect for the job..._

* * *

 **#003**

* * *

 _The entire neighborhood is beige and grey, but at the end of the street sits a bright blue house. Who lives there?_

* * *

 **#004**

* * *

 _The king shows up on your doorstep..._

* * *

 **#005**

* * *

 _Write a story that includes a street light, a bear, and a kid with a jar of honey._

* * *

 **#006**

* * *

 _Astronauts_ _land on a different_ _planet. As soon as they open the shuttle door, they see the most amazing sight. Write about the adventures the astronauts have as they explore the planet._


	2. 001

Skeletons in the Closet

* * *

Chapter One: Morgan I

* * *

 **#001**

* * *

 _You're enjoying making sand castles at the beach, when the ocean waves wash up a message in a bottle. You pull out the message: What does it say?_

* * *

"Dear Faggot, if you're reading this, then you are incredibly gullible." Morgan frowned. That wasn't a very nice thing to say. "I hope you drown." She muttered before putting the message back into the bottle and tossing it toward the ocean.

Morgan had decided to forgo her usual routine of spying on fellow classmates from behind some bushes in favor of building a sandcastle. However, she'd gotten distracted by a bottle floating nearby. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and she picked the bottle up as soon as she had noticed it wash ashore.

It had been a waste of time. She'd hoped that bottle had a map for buried treasure!

Sighing and shaking her head to push such negative thoughts away Morgan turned her attention back to her sandcastle, constructing it with renewed vigor, until a shadow overtook her. She'd reacted swiftly and barely managed to avoid a relatively large wave of water from soaking her to the bone. However, it had torn down the wall protecting all the little sand people she'd built.

"My followers no!" Morgan cried out. She let out a cry of horror as she avoided yet another wave of water that engulfed the castle she'd spent over half an hour constructing. When the wave receded, there was nothing left but mush.

Morgan whimpered, but held her hands together in prayer, a moment of silence was the least her people deserved.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Okay, that's enough silence for one day." Morgan said to herself "It's my own fault for building a castle so close to the shore, time to head home!" the girl finished, gathering her things, and leaving the beach with a hop in her step.


	3. 002

Skeletons in the Closet

* * *

Chapter One: Morgan II

* * *

 **#002**

* * *

 _An old couple stops you in the street and says you'd be perfect for the job..._

* * *

"Really?!" Morgan asked the elderly couple

"Yes, now please, can you help us cross the street little lady?" the old man asked, his equally old wife held on to him.

"Okay!" Morgan declared before walking on to the crosswalk and pulling a stop sign out of nowhere. She would help this elderly couple cross the street! She even pulled out a whistle and started blowing on it!

"What a lively young girl" The old woman muttered as the two elderly lovers walked down the crosswalk.

It took the elderly couple ten minutes to cross that street.


	4. 003

Skeletons in the Closet

* * *

Chapter One: Morgan III

* * *

 **#003**

* * *

 _The entire neighborhood is beige and grey, but at the end of the street sits a bright blue house. Who lives there?_

* * *

Morgan had once wondered why her teacher chose to paint her house bright blue when everyone else's was beige and grey. However, that changed as she grew older and smarter. Her teacher had once told Morgan that her hair color was her only redeeming quality! Teacher seemed drawn to the color, and a need to stand out. Morgan didn't really understand, but at the end she still had a place to stay and food to eat so she was content.

"I'm home!" Morgan called out as she entered the small home she shared with her wise teacher. "Is anyone here?"

"Not so loud you little shit." her teacher yelled back "I'm hungover."

"Ah, Selena, you wouldn't believe the day I had!" Morgan yelled back.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!" the silver haired woman roared, clutching her head in pain right after.

Morgan let out a toothy grin but didn't raise her voice at all for the rest of the night.


	5. 004

Skeletons in the Closet

* * *

Chapter One: Morgan IV

* * *

 **#004**

* * *

 _The king shows up on your doorstep..._

* * *

There was a knock on their door.

"I'll get it!" Morgan said, getting off the table and heading towards the front door.

"If its a salesman tell him we're not interested!" Selena said before taking a bite of her clam chowder. It tasted like ass, but it was still better than the instant crap she had in the pantry.

"Rodger!" Morgan replied and looked through the peep hole of their front door. There was a man that Morgan definitely recognized from the pictures she'd collected concerning her teacher and another man standing right behind him that looked awfully familiar.

The knocking intensified, and Morgan opened the front door.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Morgan asked. The men flinched upon seeing her but quickly composed themselves. If Morgan wasn't so good at reading people, she might have missed it. "We're looking for Seve-! I mean, Selena. Is she home?"

"Ah, ye-!" Morgan was shoved out of the way by her teacher. "Captain, Fredrick! What um... What are you two doing here?"

"Looking for you, there's been an incident, the Shepard's need to talk." The blue haired man said and it was then that Morgan's head finally connected the dots.

She recognized that voice.

So this was the man.

Chrom Lowell, the king of Ylisse.

And her fathers murderer.


	6. 005

Skeletons in the Closet

* * *

Chapter One: Morgan V

* * *

 **#005**

* * *

 _Write a story that includes a street light, a bear, and a kid with a jar of honey._

* * *

"Talk about what?" Selena asked, moving to join them outside. Morgan couldn't move. She couldn't believe what she was seeing right now. Her fathers murder was here! Showing up out of the blue, she hadn't even been thinking about him as of late! Was this a sign from the gods!?

Her teacher was in the process of shutting the door behind her as she left the house when Morgan moved to follow, but before she could take more than a few steps, Selena glared at her. The message was clear, _scram_. Remembering the last time she'd pissed her teacher off resulted in a thorough ass beating, Morgan reluctantly did just that and returned to the kitchen where her own plate of clam chowder was waiting for her.

However, after only a couple of minutes, Morgan felt the need to leave.

She couldn't take being in that house, it was to much!

Her father's murderer was right outside the front door, acting like he hadn't put her father down like a dog!

Morgan ran out the back door and into the woods. She wasn't sure how long she ran, but she ran for a while. It was as if she was trying to outrun her thoughts, escape to a new reality! It didn't work and Morgan ended up crashing face first into a street light.

"owie!" Morgan whined, holding her now bloody nose, and trying not to cry.

"Ah, good evening little miss, Are you lost?" a soothing voice asked. Morgan turned to look at who had asked her the question and flinched at what she saw.

It was a bear wearing a suit.

"Eh?" This was odd, did she pass out when she hit her face? Was this some strange, trauma educed, fever dream? she knew she tended to have strange dreams from time to time but this was pretty tame compared to the flying centipeetle in a tutu.

The Bear wearing a business suit was drinking honey from a wine glass and sitting under the same street light she'd crashed into. There was a desk in front of him. Was this the bears desk? Was this bear some sort of professional? Was, was this bear the fell dragon?! Was that what this was!? Had she accidentally come across a scene where she'd be tempted to make a deal with the Ylisseian devil?!

"I'm not even going to begin to explain everything wrong with that thought Custodian, regardless, I believe you should be heading off home. You're ha-! I'm sorry, teacher, will get worried."

That's right! She was supposed to have stayed put! "Wait, but I have questions for you! How can you talk?! Why are you here?!"

"Well meet three more times, ask your questions then." The bear replied before vanishing.

"Wha-?!" Morgan was confused, where'd the bear go?

She returned home holding a jar of honey, which seemed to appease her livid teacher.


End file.
